Snow skiing entails the use of equipment, most of which can only be used on the slope itself. While boots, skis, and poles are worn by the skiers during skiing, they must first be transported from a parking area to the area of actual skiing. Skis and poles themselves are cumbersome to carry since they tend to get skewed. The problem is exacerbated when one is carrying skis for more than one person, typical in a family outing where children are involved who have yet to develop the requisite skill for carrying the equipment. Boots, of course, are uncomfortable to walk in since they don't flex where required when walking.
It would be desirable therefore, to provide an instrumentality which would allow a plurality of articles such as ski equipment to be compactly constrained in a single bundle adapted to be held in depending relationship from a portion of a person's body.